Thanksgiving Spirit
by Lady Bethia
Summary: The spirit guides have a different type of thanksgiving in mind for their people and the tribe they protect.


10

Thanksgiving Spirit

**Title**: Thanksgiving Spirit

**Author**: Lady Bethia

**E-Mail**: Page: http://groups. William and Naomi, Steven and Megan

**Ratings**: PG

**Warnings**: Language and bonding.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own the Sentinel. I am just borrowing the characters and abilities from Pet Fly Productions. And I promise to return them in good order maybe. I am making no money off this either it's just for fun.

**Summary**: The spirit guides have a different type of thanksgiving in mind for their people and the tribe they protect. Thanksgiving Dinner is the Slash version.

Thanksgiving Spirit

'Great just great Blair is cooking up something special for Thanksgiving. With anyone else this would be ok but with Blair it meant being a Ginny pig. Sigh.' Jim thought as he drove thru the wet and icy November streets.

Major Crime had been called in at the last minute on Thanksgiving morning to help put the finishing touches on a case the department had been working on for two months. The final arrest had occurred Wednesday night so Thursday was clean up.

Feeling rather depressed, because all he wanted was a normal home cooked Thanksgiving dinner, he glanced back over at Connor seated next to him. She appeared very happy to be going over to his house for a real Thanksgiving celebration. Poor Connor, he did not have the heart to tell her dinner was probably going to be a culinary disaster.

Connor noted the look that Jim gave her and said, "Ok Jimbo spill it. What is wrong now? I know you only wanted a quiet dinner at home for Thanksgiving. Blair figured that you wouldn't mind if I came over since Naomi was going to be there too. You know even out the table and all as well as to show me what Thanksgiving is all about." She snickered at the thought of Blair in Jim's flowered apron.

"It isn't that. You're more than welcome over it's just…" He started and stopped with a deep shoulder shrug.

"What Jim?" Connor asked as she became more and more irritated with Jim's strange behavior. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Everyone was in a cranky mood and deserved a little rest with a long Holiday weekend. But Jim was being down right weird.

Staring straight ahead he started, "Blair has a habit of experimenting with new recipes and food. And well most of the time it's a disaster." Jim confessed with a sad lost look on his face.

"Blair told me that he had researched some receipts and found some more authentic dishes for this years Thanksgiving. It sounded really good actually. Don't worry so much. Besides I like Blair's cooking that Ostrich Chili of his is the best." Connor replied in Blair's defense.

Jim just shook his head at the poor delusional woman and drove the rest of the way home in silence.

Jim sniffed the air in the hallway leading to the loft and was actually pleasantly surprised by the wonderful smells coming towards him.

"Smells good to me Jimbo, so now will you give Blair's dinner a chance?" Connor teased and swatted him on the arm for good measure.

"Yeah I think I just might have to at that." He answered as he opened the door and motioned for Connor to enter first.

"Blair we're here and it really smells good. You had me worried that you were going to do something weird for dinner tonight." He said in way of a greeting as he removed his coat and took care of Megan's as well.

"Oh hi Jim, Connor you're a little bit early aren't you? Everything ok at work?" Blair asked as he stirred something in a pot on the stove and not waiting for a reply.

"Megan do you want anything to drink while I finish up with dinner?" Blair started to ask as he bounced around the kitchen checking on everything again for the hundredth time when Naomi interrupted.

"Blair Sweetie I'll take care of them you just put on the finishing touches. Inspector we have white, red, beer, soda or juice." Naomi asked as she glided over wearing a beautiful blue silk dress that looked a lot like a sari. "Jim here is your beer." She handed him one before he could answer.

"Yes thank you and please call me Megan. I'll have a glass of white." She answered as she walked over to the table to inspect it, Megan gave Jim an over the shoulder smug glance in appreciation of Blair's hard work.

"Thanks for the beer Naomi. I hope you've been watching your son like a hawk to make sure he didn't do something awful to the food." Jim said with a hopeful look on his face as he peered into the kitchen.

"Of course dear, now don't be silly it's just plain old American food." She smiled at him.

"Jim why don't you get changed and stop worrying about the food everything will be fine." Blair said in an exasperated tone while making shooing motion to get him out of the kitchen.

"Sure Chief." He replied with a small smile as he headed up stairs to change.

A few minutes later as he was coming down the stairs, Jim heard a couple of people approaching the door and recognized them immediately. "Blair why is my Father and…"

"Knock, Knock"

"Oh Sweetie that must be your father and brother." Naomi said brightly as she opened the door and welcomed them in.

"Wait a minute Chief you invited my family too. I thought it was just going to be the four of us?" Jim growled in irritation at not being informed as to who all was coming over for in their Thanksgiving dinner.

"William and Steven you're just in time. Now everyone is here." Naomi said with a flourish as she let the two men in.

After ushering in the last two guests Naomi turned to Jim and said quietly, "They are your family that is why they are here dear. Besides, I ran into Steven at the store and asked him if he and your father were doing anything special and he said they weren't. So here they are." Naomi explained happily.

For a fleeting moment, Jim wondered if his world was going to end tonight or simply open up and swallow him whole.

Naomi busily got drinks for William and Steven while Jim walked over to them trying to figure out what to say.

"Well Jim, this is quite a surprise you having a Holiday dinner party." Steven teased him and winked at his big brother before giving him a big smile.

Jim just stared at him not knowing what else to do.

"Jim," William admonished, "aren't you going to introduce these lovely young ladies to me?"

"Oh sorry Dad. The woman beside Blair is his mother Naomi and this other young woman is Inspector Megan Connor from Australia. She is on loan to us now. She came here because of another case she was working on at home ended up solving it here and she just decided to stay." Jim explained.

"Nice to meet you Megan you may call me William. And you my dear are entirely too young to be this man mother." William flirted with Naomi.

"Oh aren't you the sweetest man." Naomi took an immediate liking to the elder Ellison and the two of them continued to talk as they left the group to go sit on the couch together.

"Is my father flirting with your mother?" Jim asked with concern coloring his words.

Blair answered, "Your father is looking at my mother like she is the thanksgiving turkey and he hasn't eaten in a week!" He protested.

"Hey you two just because they are our parents does not mean their dead. Give it a rest will you." Steven rolled his eyes at Jim and Blair.

Turning to Megan, Steven asked, "Would you like to sit down? I know that both you and Jim had to go into work today." Steven gave Connor his best Ellison smile and offered her his arm. As they took over the other couch leaving Blair and Jim staring at everyone in surprise.

Blair went back into the kitchen and proceeded to put the food into appropriate serving dishes while Jim opened the wine and set out the glasses.

"Dinner is ready everyone," Blair said and then pointed out where people were suppose to be seated. Jim was in his usual spot on one end with Steven and Megan to his right. On his left, they placed William and Naomi. And the other end was Blair.

Everyone sat down and Blair brought in a huge platter with a magnificent roast turkey on it. Just as he was about to set it down in front of Jim, something caused total chaos.

Steven and Megan both jumped up and bounced off of each other. Megan started yelling about a huge cat that licked her thigh and Steven yelled about the dog the just nosed him in the crotch. Steven did not notice that when he jumped up he also slammed into Blair. Blair realized the instant that he was hit that he was falling so to save the turkey from landing on the floor he tossed the platter on to the table where the turkey bounced and skidded over the table and right into William's lap. William jumped up and threw the hot turkey back on the platter and looked down at his grease covered shirt and slacks. Blair mean while fell and landed with his face in Jim's lap. Jim just sat there in shocked disbelief.

Blair started mumbling about how he was going to die of embarrassment and did not want to see what happened to his dinner. But he pulled back anyway and sat on his haunches staring up at Jim who was zoned on the confusion in front of him.

Steven and Megan where under the table looking for Jim and Blair's new pets, while Naomi was telling William that everything was all right and that she could get the stains out of his clothes in no time. She then turned to Blair and said, "Honey could you get me that new soap I bought you that is under the sink. And Jim dear could please get your father some clothes to wear while I take care of this."

Blair immediately started babbling out an apology to William but he put his hand up to stop Blair and said, "It's all right now just get your mother the soap before this sets." He ordered as he held the hot greasy shirt from his skin.

"Jim dear the clothes please," Naomi nudged Jim into action and out of his zone.

"Of course right way; I'm sorry it is going to have to be sweats." Jim replied as he all but flew up the stairs in horror.

"That's fine dear." Naomi called up to him as she led William to the bathroom and pushed him in, followed and closed the door.

Jim came down stairs and went to the bathroom door and knocked. Blair came up behind him with the soap. "Here are the clothes and the soap."

Naomi opened the door. "Thank you dear. We will be right out in a moment."

Jim and Blair looked at each other in complete shock. They then turned and stared at the table. Everything was where it was suppose to be, nothing broken or out of place. The turkey had even landed back on the platter like it had never left it in the first place. The only things missing from view were Steven and Megan. Looking around they found Megan coming out of Blair's room and Steven coming down the stairs from Jim's.

"Ok mates where did your damned pets get to." Megan demanded.

"Yeah what is the idea of not warning us that you had pets now?" Steven said as he met Megan in front of a confused Jim and Blair.

"We don't have any pets and never have." Jim replied not understanding anything that was going on in his own home since he had gotten back from work.

"Well something with a sandpaper tongue licked my leg." Megan growled.

"And something hit me in the crotch with its large wet nose." Steven said as he confirmed his reality matched that of Megan's.

"Jim…Jim!" Blair squeaked as he looked up at the top of the stairs.

Everyone turned and looked where Blair was pointing but only Jim could see what was going on. Jim closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened his eyes again and it was still there. Jim's jaguar pounced on Blair's wolf as they rough housed and played all over the landing at the top of the stairs.

"All right I give mates what is going on?" Megan asked in an 'I am just about to give up on you two voice'.

"Do you believe in spirit animals Megan?" Blair begged in a pleading voice for her to say yes.

"Oh you mean like the critters in a spirit walk the old man from the desert took me on?" She confirmed smoothing down the front of her dress.

"Yes exactly!" Blair answered excitedly.

"Yeah mate I would have to say I do." She cocked her head and replied.

"I don't understand what you people are talking about. Do you have some animals in here or not?" Steven demanded.

"We don't have any Real animals here. The spirit animals are getting rowdy and were playing with the two of you." Jim growled in answer. "It's all part of the Sentinel mystical stuff that I hate. Blair can explain."

Naomi and William choose that moment to make their reappearance and stepped out of the bathroom laughing.

"Jim dear Bill's shirt and tie are in the sink soaking and his pants are in the tub. I managed to get the stains out and all is well." Naomi looked at everyone staring at her and asked, "What?"

"Nothing Mom," Blair replied not wanting to know why part of her dress was missing as well.

Jim glanced up at the top of the stairs and saw the wolf licking the jaguar's belly while it was lying on his back. 'I can't believe this.'

"Why don't we start again with dinner?" Blair said with a crack in his voice as he headed back towards the table.

Dinner turn out great. Steven and Megan flirted all through dinner as she explained about spirit walks and walkabout and other things she had learned from the Shaman who lived near her home.

Naomi fully captivated William through dinner as well.

Jim and Blair barely said anything but kept making side long glances towards the head of the stairs where their spirit guides continued to play like a couple of cubs. By the time the dessert was cleaned up and all was done everyone except Jim and Blair was happy and content.

Steven stood up and helped Megan stand and announced, "I'll take you home Megan since it is on the way for me," He smiled as he blatantly lied.

"Yes I'd like that." Megan agreed returning the smile.

William stood and pulled Naomi to him and said, "I can take you to your hotel dear if you like.

"Oh course, Sweetie. Blair I will pick up my car tomorrow." Naomi said as she went over to Blair and kissed him. "You and Jim need to relax dear share the spirit of thanksgiving with each other." She whispered in his ear knowing that Jim would hear her just fine as well.

Jim and Blair showed everyone to the door and said their good nights.

William turned and smiled brightly to his eldest son and thanked him, "Son this has been the best Thanksgiving I have had in a long long time. Good night and don't trip over any imaginary cats or dogs going up the stairs." William and Naomi laughed all the way to the elevator arm in arm carrying the bags of wet clothes with them.

Jim closed the door and fell against it and slid to the floor.

"Jim are you ok?" asked a worried Blair.

Jim's head shot up. "What's wrong now Sandburg?" Jim growled as he scanned the loft for danger.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked in confusion.

"What just scared you?" The Sentinel demanded.

"Let's see, the spirit animals decide to affect real people not just you and me." Blair replied angrily. "They put on a show on the top of the stairs for us all during dinner and you father just took my mother home. Megan and Steven are headed to her house to continue their night together as well and…." Blair stuttered to a halt.

"Oh," Jim said in a neutral tone. "I think it is time to go to bed Chief. Goodnight." He turned and went upstairs which were now thankfully empty of spirit animals. A strange thought crossed his mind about Blair. But when he reached to the top his thoughts were derailed by the sight that told him his luck had truly run out on having the remainder of his evening normal. The animals were lying on his bed cuddling.

"Blair get them out of my bed!" yelled the Sentinel who had finally had enough.

"What?" Blair asked as he came charging out of his room and up the stairs.

"What is it with them? Did Incacha give those two narcotic catnip?" Blair whined in despair.

"I don't know but make them go Chief I can't take any more of this." Jim asked in a frighteningly quite voice.

Blair walked up to the bed and pushed at the great cat. Jaguar half rolled over and swatted at Blair with claws out. Jim reacted out of pure instinct and pulled Blair into his arms.

Blair was surprised by the cat's aggression towards him but totally shocked at the total possessiveness that he felt coming from Jim. "Jim," Blair squeaked.

"Shhhh Blair," Jim replied as he scented his guide and brought him closer still to his body as their pheromones began the bonding process.

The spirit guides stood up and looked at them like they were pleased. The jag purred and the wolf woofed and the two vanished because their work was done.

Jim began to lick and nip at Blair's neck causing him to wiggle against Jim's hold which delighted the sentinel to no end. He growled appreciatively and held on tighter.

"Jim man let go, what are you doing? God you are so going to kill me when you get back to your right senses." Blair moaned.

"No I won't," Jim said as he bit Blair hard at the juncture between the neck and the shoulder and moved into Blair's mind.

"AHHH!!" Blair cried out as he fought to keep from falling as the bond took them both.

Incacha looked over at the Guardian and young Shaman and was pleased that they were finally fully bonded. He was also pleased with the fact they now truly had a tribe to watch over instead of a gaggle of lonely adults.


End file.
